Avec amour
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Sous les draps des Mangemorts... Suite de oneshots et drabbles. Drabble numéro 6 : lassitude.
1. Avec amour

**Titre :** Avec amour

**Nombre de mots :** 545

**Remarque :** Ce court texte a été initialement écrit pour répondre au thème 9 (vue) de la communauté « 30interdits » sur Live Journal.

**Disclaimer : **le monde d'_Harry Potter_ est la propriété fiscale de JK Rowling et cie.

&

&

&

Le petit pied pâle réapparut à nouveau, presque irréel de pâleur, de matité et de petitesse. Tombant hors d'une boucle de l'étoffe lourde, il glissait maladroitement sur le velours épais.

Plus haut, sur la tablette de marbre noir, la lampe à pétrole aurait pu briller comme une sorte de fée ou de phare, autel vertical qui dédierait toute sa fumée et sa lumière à la beauté du lieu.

Aucun trouble n'étreignait sa flamme, parfaitement insensible à la légère oscillation d'avant en arrière du cadre de lit richement sculpté, sur lequel deux diables grimaçant se partageaient de la vigne et des cornes d'abondance.

o

À leurs pieds, le profil masculin avait fait disparaître plus de la moitié de celui de l'autre, dévorant un visage dont l'œil bleu mi-clos évoquait une rive éloignée, estompée par la brume.

Ne comprenant sans doute pas la subtile mécanique de ces ombres de planètes, le dos se mouvait comme un serpent pâle, laissant parfois à découvert une partie des ornements morbides de son avant-bras, qui commençaient à s'effacer.

Mais le reptile ne tarda pas à être agité par une série de soubresauts, plongea la tête comme s'il allait tomber mort dans le sable, et s'y abîmer.

Au terme de ces quelques instants de prostration, la grande silhouette se retira alors comme une vague, et le visage de la toute jeune fille apparut entièrement, comme lorsqu'un peintre retire un pochoir et découvre une fleur d'une précision étrange – elle apparut d'une manière ainsi surprenante…

Ses joues étaient roses, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés semblaient peser sur son visage rond, et elle gardait l'expression coite de quelqu'un qui a attendu quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'est pas venu.

L'homme se redressa. Il était jeune lui aussi, les cheveux blêmes qu'il avait laissé pousser atteignaient avec peine ses épaules. Il farfouilla dans la table de nuit, en tira une boîte dont il sortit une cigarette. Il la mit dans sa bouche, se leva, nu, l'alluma ; ouvrit la fenêtre.

Sans avoir tiré le rideau rouge qui retombait sur la vitre, derrière elle il fuma silencieusement, la tête dans la nuit fraîche.

o

Narcissa ne bougeait pas. Elle sembla dire quelque chose. Mais son époux ne la vit pas se lever et revêtir une robe de chambre violette pour franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la salle de bains, en évitant soigneusement les vêtements noirs jetés sur le sol un quart d'heure auparavant.

Enclose dans le confinement de la pièce de nacre, la jeune fille retira son peignoir, se lava le bas du corps, puis enfila sa belle chemise de nuit traînante. Oh, comme la blancheur de l'émail seyait bien à son teint ! Ses cheveux s'épandaient sur les épaules brodées comme de longues flammèches d'or.

Lentement elle démêla cette chevelure à l'aide d'un peigne à fines dents, avec amour oui, avec amour, traçant une raie droite, parfaite... Puis elle les attacha derrière la tête en une torsade, face au miroir.

Devant son reflet, la jolie Narcissa s'observa de longues minutes. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres, qui n'était ni du bonheur, ni de la politesse. De la satisfaction.

o

Quand elle revint se coucher, Lucius l'était déjà.

Son visage d'époux n'adressa aucune expression particulière. Il éteignit la lampe et plus rien ne bougea.


	2. A même la guerre

Titre : À même la guerre

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de JK Rowling.

Nombre de mots : 210

Thème : Bellatrix Black/Walden Macnair (relation sado-masochiste, avec un Macnair amoureux de Bellatrix) ; a été écrit originellement pour la communauté « 30 interdits » sur LiveJournal, où j'avais pris la série mangemorts.

* * *

o

o

o

Souveraine, ma souveraine, te rappelles-tu du temps où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Tu étais si jeune, et moi, j'étais déjà tel que je suis. C'était au milieu d'un champ de bataille, noir et rouge où les nuages mêmes se déchirent, un assourdissement héroïque et abject où l'on se sent éternel : on est pareil au cheval galopant sans horizon.

Certes, ce n'était pas notre première rencontre.

Je t'avais déjà entraperçue auparavant, petite bourgeoise fascinée par le Maître, comme tant d'autres… Tu étais juste la première : celle qui a la nuque la plus raide, celle dont la beauté fleurit sans aucune vulgarité, celle dont le sang est le plus pur. Pff, une vestale dépourvue d'intérêt pour un homme tel que moi, habitué aux expertes de l'Allée des embrumes.

Dès lors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise… Qu'une prude pareille se montre capable d'une telle cruauté !

Oui, les yeux flamboyants, la bouche saignante, rendue tremblante et haletante par la douleur qu'elle infligeait, hystérique et comme possédée par le rire du diable… Bellatrix, oh ma belle… ! Et je revois ton regard brûlant qui descend le long de mon ventre, et le regard méprisant de Dolohov… nous surprenant dans une étreinte violente, couverts du sang encore chaud de nos victimes.

o

o

fin


	3. Strike, dear mistress

Titre : Frappe, chère maîtresse, et purge son coeur

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de JK Rowling.

Nombre de mots : 138

Pairing : Bellatrix Black/Walden Macnair (relation sado-masochiste) ; a été écrit originellement pour la communauté « 30 interdits » sur LiveJournal, où j'avais pris la série mangemorts. Thème : 24 – soumis

Remarques diverses : ancien petit drabble obscur qui devait être une fic plus longue, mais je vide mes fonds de tiroirs. Inspiré par la chanson « The venus in furs » du Velvet Underground, dont le titre est une citation ("Strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart").

* * *

o

o

o

Il y a quelque chose d'inévitable dans cette souffrance qui submerge son corps. Il aimerait s'en débarrasser, la dévier. Mais elle est une vague si puissante qu'elle emporte sa force d'âme et s'infiltre dans toute sa chair.

Mon âme est fatiguée et mon corps est brisé.

Oh, prends pitié de moi mon adorée.

&

Les filles noires qui brûlent sur la vitre de l'âtre, elles sont comme les regrets égrenés de ce que j'aurais pu être, il y a si longtemps dans l'avenir de ma jeunesse.

Mais elle, la merveilleuse, elle me toise sous sa paupière bleue, sa belle paupière de papillon, elle rit et ses talons claquent.

&

Au sommet du plaisir, les hommes prennent le visage des morts, et les tripes des femmes ont un goût amer.

o

o


	4. Soies

Personnage : Lucius Malfoy jeune

Thème : soie

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Lucius Malfoy est la propriété de JK Rowling, je fais juste que lui emprunter ! (pour lui rendre dans un mauvais état lol)

* * *

o

o

o

La soie, comme elle le définissait bien… Lucius Malfoy le policé, Lucius Malfoy le doucereux, le raffiné, l'aristocratique.

Quand il y songeait, elle avait toujours été là… Sur les mains fines et maternelles de ses premières petites amies à Poudlard, caressant ses cheveux encore courts. _« Tes cheveux sont doux comme de la soie. »_ Au bord des lèvres capiteuses et brillantes des jeunes hommes qu'il levait dans les ruelles sombres ou sur les quais des ports. _« Ta peau est douce comme de la soie. » _Compliments convenus, entre deux gémissements graves et halètements, des corps minces mais solides contre lesquels il se frottait dans l'ombre.

Pff, à les écouter, ce mot perdait toute son importance. Mais il n'en résumait pas moins à lui seul la vanité de son existence.

Soie, la mouvance feutrée du serpent.

Soie, l'artifice du confort et de la sécurité.

Soie, les robes étincelantes de brocart de celle qui ne savait être autre chose qu'une mère.

Soie, le secret de ses pensées dans son esprit solitaire.

Et soie par-dessus tout, la tension vers les garçons aux yeux brillants.

Soie l'intense jubilation qu'il ressentait quand il se laissait glisser sur la pente du plaisir.

Soie le doux enveloppement après la crise.

Et il oubliait tout…

Oubliés l'écoeurement et la gorge serrée ; oubliée la toile du mensonge.

Elle glissait sur son visage comme un suaire. Elle remplissait sa bouche et ses oreilles.

Le sexe, la soif : tout était nacre et blancheurs.

Tout était si blanc…

Mais ce n'était pas la vraie beauté, cela il le savait.

La vraie beauté c'étaient les entrelacs de blancheur sculptés par les ténèbres, et dont il était amoureux.

o

Mais il ne connaissait plus que la noirceur de son âme et la clarté neigeuse du plaisir, ainsi que l'idée insurmontable de ce qu'il avait perdu.


	5. Rudie can't fail

Titre : Rudie can't fail

Personnages : Evan Rosier, Roger Wilkes, OC

Prompts : nuit puis eau (écrit pour la communauté « 30 interdits » sur Livejournal)

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Les mangemorts sont à JK Rowling, qui voulait appeler "Spungen" les Malfoy à l'origine :p

Remarques : Annexe de la fic _Runaway boys !_, mais peut être lu séparément. Le titre est celui d'une chanson des Clash.

o

o

o

Evan Rosier n'aimait pas se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, quand ce n'était pas prévu. Souvent, c'était pour vous appeler au turbin à l'improviste. Mais cette fois-ci, emmitouflé dans une couverture sur le canapé que lui avait léguée Tony, il était aux premières loges d'un conciliabule de murmures, de rires féminins et de plaintes équivoques. Excédé, il finit par jeter son oreiller sur la masse mouvante de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Putain tu peux pas aller niquer ailleurs, bordel de merde ?! »

« J't'avais pas vu mec… ça va ? »

La moitié nue de Wilkes émergea de sous l'édredon douteux ; sous lui, une petite Mangemorte maquillée comme un camion volée lui sourit comme si on allait la prendre en photo.

« Bonjour », fit-elle.

« J'te la prête après si tu veux. Elle est sympa Josie. »

« Non merci. Tu peux t'la garder ta pétasse. »

« Hé, j'suis pas une pétasse moi ! J'suis une honnête fille ! »

« C'est vrai, Josie c'est pas une pétasse. C'est une fille drôlement sympa. Pas vrai Josie ? »

« Ouais. »

« Mais j'm'en tape de vos conneries !! Moi ce que j'veux c'est dormir ! »

Evan se redressa, roula en boule sa couverture et partit se réfugier dans la salle de bains.

« Ben il est pas drôle, lui… », fit la fille.

Wilkes haussa les épaules.

« Toi t'es drôle toi. »

Il la regarda avec un air à la fois candide et graveleux.

**-oOoOo-**

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient devant la glace, inclinant la tête pour passer leurs doigts dans leurs cheveux dressés avec du gel, se travaillant un regard de voyou.

« C'est bien, comme ça, un peu en arrière. »

Evan Rosier déboucha le flacon d'eau de toilette, le renifla.

« N'en mets pas trop mec, ça fait fuir les filles. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ce qu'elles aiment, c'est l'odeur du _mâle_ », expliqua Wilkes en mimant un regard séducteur assez ridicule.

« Ouais ben j'les comprends vraiment pas. »

C'était un mélange d'ambre et de pin ; ils en aspergèrent leurs carcasses blanches.

La nuit ne fut pas bien fructueuse, pourtant. Rosier n'eut le droit qu'à un nettoyage de balai express par une professionnelle, dont la bouche molle lui fit penser à un céphalopode défraîchi. Wilkes encaissa un direct de sa désormais ex-copine marquée, qui lui reprochait ses défaillances causées par sa maîtresse la dope.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tamponner du mercure sur le pourtour de l'œil large et bleu du copain était beaucoup plus plaisant que ces récentes expériences aquatiques.

« Comme une pieuvre, tu déconnes pas ? », répéta Wilkes, hilare.

« Non, une vraie ventouse, Ger'… Et ma pauvre queue qu'était plus dure que la baguette de Voldemort… », poursuivit Rosier, ivre. « C'était comme mettre le bras dans une espèce de grosse algue toute molle, tu vois ? »

Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de rire.

« Putain les nanas, soit elles sont trop dures soit elles sont trop molles ! », gémit Wilkes en montrant son œil.


	6. Lassitude

Titre : Lassitude

Personnages : Evan Rosier, Roger Wilkes, OC, Voldemort, Bellatrix

Prompt : lassitude (écrit pour la communauté « mf_10_mots » sur Livejournal)

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Les mangemorts sont à JK Rowling, qui voulait appeler "Spungen" les Malfoy à l'origine :p

Remarques : Annexe de la fic Runaway boys !, mais peut être lu séparément.

Nombre de mots : 100. C'est le but de l'exercice, alors pas la peine de dire que c'est trop court.

Et heureusement que j'écris pour moi avant tout, parce que c'est pas l'attitude des lecteurs qui va me remonter le moral.

* * *

o

o

- J'en ai marre de sucer des bites, bredouilla la mangemorte punk comme l'on parle du mauvais temps.

- Personne t'oblige à le faire, répondit Rosier en finissant de rouler son joint.

- Tu crois qu'Bellatrix elle suce le Lord ?, demanda Wilkes, si blanc que ses cheveux en paraissaient rouges.

- Mais ta gueule avec tes conneries !, protesta Rosier, gêné par cette image de son ex-amie.

- La bite de Voldemort elle a des écailles, ajouta Wilkes d'un air stoïque.

Rosier le regarda, se retint un instant, puis explosa de rire. Wilkes rit à son tour, du nez.


End file.
